3D imaging, also referred to stereoscopy, can refer to various techniques for creating or enhancing the illusion of depth in an image. Traditional 3D imaging generally relies on stereopsis (the perception of depth and 3D structure), which can be obtained on the basis of visual information gathered, e.g., by two eyes, as in humans with normal binocular vision. That is, when eyes are positioned at different lateral locations, two slightly different images are projected to the retinas of the eyes, which leads to depth perception. Accordingly, such traditional 3D imaging techniques seek to imitate this stereopsis by using two images that are slightly offset and combining the two images or presenting the two images such that the eyes are given the perception or illusion of 3D depth. More recent 3D imaging techniques have attempted to eschew the use of dual images by obtaining depth information with alternative methods, but such methods may have limited application and/or can present safety issues.